


It's Difficult To Be Complete

by sto_uwu_nky



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Mammon cares, Other, Unhappy Ending, mc leaves devildom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sto_uwu_nky/pseuds/sto_uwu_nky
Summary: It's difficult to change the label others associate you with.It’s difficult to change bad habits.It’s difficult to leave someone you love behind.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	It's Difficult To Be Complete

It’s difficult to change the label others associate you with. Especially when the label sticks around for thousands of years. He hated himself. He hated that he was only seen as greedy, scummy, and stupid. He hated how people didn’t trust him, but even worse he hated that he couldn’t blame them. 

It’s difficult to change bad habits. He knew that he was bad with money. He knew he should stop lying, stop stealing, stop getting himself into trouble. But he couldn’t. It was like he saw himself from afar, the stupid cocky and confident grin on his face as he passed his precious credit card to the cashier. He watched every transaction, every deal, and every punishment that came at him. It wasn’t second nature, it became his first long ago.

He used to express how much he hurt. He used to try and plead that the emptiness inside him drove him to materialistic longings. Yet nobody listened when he asked for a solution. Everyone looked down on him, insulted, and abused him. They all made it clear they felt life would be better if he just disappeared. Truthfully, he had to fake the love for himself because nobody else would. Until you came along.

It kept him up at night, why you cared so much about him. He insulted you when you first appeared, targeted you, and called you a burden. Yet you were so gentle with him. So patient and understanding, it was difficult for him not to fall for something he had been deprived of for so long. He wanted love, that much was clear, but he wanted  _**to** _ love. He wanted someone to depend on him, he wanted to care about someone and that someone not question or distrust him and his intentions, he wanted to give and give and give and never stop. The gentleness in your eyes as you gazed at him, thanking him for protecting you nearly sent him back to the Celestial Realm. He was addicted to the feeling of being wanted, being needed. He craved it, and it felt even sweeter when it came from you. 

He cried in your arms the night before you were scheduled to leave. His tears stained your skin, his words burned into your heart. You shed tears of your own, your arms wrapped tightly around his torso. You had seen him, all of him. Who he was, who he wanted to be. You saw the heart he harbored, anchored down by the weight of insults, begging to fly and soar with love.

You saw how he would stop Belphie before school, pretending to mock his outfit when he would secretly straighten one of his pins, and when he yanked the back of Lucifers cloak because it was slightly tucked into his pants, claiming he was just pulling a prank. He would take extra items from the cafeteria, saying he was saving them for later when he was really worried about Beel being scolded for eating the food in their fridge again, and kept tabs on demons who borrowed books from Satan, making sure they returned it to his brother and not the library accidentally. He would even slip an extra $10 into Levi and Asmos pocket whenever they were shopping and were just short of cash, or when they would mention seeing something they were thinking of buying. 

He never got acknowledgment or praise from his brothers, so when you laughed and thanked him when he snatched your pin from you to secretly shine it, he didn’t know what to do except sputter an insult and run away. You saw how he fought to keep up his demeaning facade when his true intentions were given some encouragement. You thought it was cute and sweet, much to the other’s disdain. 

He couldn’t let you go that night. He finally had someone who knew what he needed and was more than willing to provide for him, how was he supposed to just give you up? You fell asleep together, his arms around your waist and your hands clutching his shirt, legs tangled together and faces inches apart. In the morning you forced yourselves to pry away from each other, your throats parched and dry from the crying. 

When you both entered the dining room everyone’s focus was on you. Asmo fussed over your puffy eyes, Satan and Lucifer commented on how tired you looked. You assured them all you were fine while you watched Mammon quietly sitting down, picking at his food. You sat next to him, the table suddenly quieting down. They all knew you were leaving in just a few minutes, and nothing would be the same once you left. 

You stood in front of the portal, official and final goodbyes had been exchanged, and yet you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Mammon. He had worn his sunglasses for the purpose of hiding his tears, his arms were crossed in front of him and he shook from the struggle of keeping his sobs in. You couldn’t bring yourself to step through the portal, even as Diavolo’s smile became less genuine. Diavolo promised you he knew it was difficult, and he was touched that the Devildom had impacted you this heavily, and yet he still reminded you that you didn’t belong here. 

It’s difficult to leave someone you love behind. It’s difficult to know someone you love will never be complete without you. It’s difficult to know the true nature of a demon will never be shown to anyone but yourself. It’s difficult to walk away from the one who needs you the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best but I wrote this between 5-7 AM and was on a big Mammon kin spree so! This was born. I hope you enjoyed it though, comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
